Comfort and Results
by sheltie
Summary: My second shot at Rukato


**Comfort and Results**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon what so ever_

**A/N: my second Rukato fic**

"What do you mean you lost Gogglehead?" Rika Nonaka shouted into her cell phone

Rika then listened to what the person's excuse was, but you could tell from her expression that she really didn't care.

"Listen you idiots, I just asked you to do one little thing and you have to mess it up I should've just call Brainiac instead" Rika said trying to keep her anger in check since she was in a public place and people were looking at her.

"Just find him and this time don't let him out of your sight, you got it?" Rika said in a threatening tone and she hung up her phone.

It's been almost three months since their adventure and things have changed. Takato and Jeri tried dating, but it didn't work out because Jeri couldn't look at Takato the same way after what he did to Guilmon. Rika finally opened up, but just to Henry and Takato who are her two best friends. Takato isn't afraid of Rika's bursts of temper and is used to it. He is the only one, besides Henry to be able to calm the redhead down when she gets angry.

Right now Rika had ordered Kazu and Kenta to watch over Takato who was still moping about his break up with Jeri and blaming himself for pretty much everything. But the two seemed to have gotten distract from there task and lost Takato and had to tell Rika about it now or fear her wrath later on, which they took the latter.

"Hey Rika, what are you doing here?" Henry asked noticing the redhead

"I'm trying to figure a way to help gogglehead out of his funk" Rika answered

Henry nodded knowing the feeling since he was trying to do the same thing

"Have you any ideas?" Henry asked

"No, and I just got off the phone with Tweedledee and Tweedledum who were suppose to be watching him" Rika said

"And?"

"They lost him, they got distract by Digimon card sale and forgot about him" Rika growled

"Rika, calm down you aren't going to be helpful to Takato if you get angry" Henry said sagely

Rika took a couple deep breaths and relaxed a little

"You're right Henry, me getting angry isn't going to help anything" Rika said looking up

Henry smiled at the redhead liking the way she's changed since he first met her

"So, why don't we go and look for Takato since your help lost him" Rika suggested

"Sorry, I can't Rika my dad wants me home five minutes ago" Henry said as he looked at his watch

"That's alright Henry I'll do this on my own" Rika said

Henry nodded

"Let me know if you need any help" Henry called as Rika ran down the street

--

Takato Matsuki walked around without a care of where he was going or how he was going to get back.

_This stupid I'm over Jeri, but I can't get over the fact that if it wasn't for me Jeri wouldn't be like this in the first place. I caused all this to happen and I can't do anything to help. Jeri hates me, I know it she doesn't have to say it I can tell just by the way she acts around me. Why couldn't I just hide my feelings like I've always done I used to be very good at it, but now I'm so mixed up_ Takato thought

Takato reached a place he wasn't familiar with, but found a bench and sat down to rest his legs

--

"Damn Takato, he just can't stay in one spot and I can't get is signal on this stupid thing" Rika said glaring at her D-arc as she pulled out her phone to call Henry

"_**Wong residence, this is Henry"**_

"Henry, it's Rika I need help getting a lock on Takato's D-arc" Rika said

"_**No problem I can have that for you in a few seconds"**_

Rika thanked god that Henry was able to track any of the tamers with a use of his computer when their D-arc were useless, like now.

"_**I've got it, he's about a mile away from where you are just keeping going in the direction you're going"**_

"Thanks Henry I owe you" Rika said as she hung up her phone and rushed off again

--

Takato sighed as he closed his eyes trying relax and let himself go and ignore everything around him and he was about when heard a familiar voice.

"There you are gogglehead" Rika said

Takato opened his eyes and turned to see Rika coming towards him

"What are you doing here?" Takato asked confused by there appearance here

"I heard of the lovely scenery around here" Rika said sarcastically

Takato rolled his eyes and turned to his friend

"I got worried when Tweedledee and Tweedledum lost you" Rika said seriously

Takato just blinked

"Kenta and Kazu didn't lose me, they ditched me as soon as Ryo told them about the card sale" Takato said

"That jerk was the reason, when I get my hands on him he's going to wish I beat him in that tournament" Rika muttered as punched her fist into her hand

Takato sighed and smiled

"I see that you haven't lost your temper Rika" Takato said laughing a little

"What do you expect goggles?" Rika asked smirking

Takato smiled, "nothing, I'm just glad that something haven't changed"

"Is this why you've been moping around, gogglehead?" Rika asked in a concerned manner

"A little" Takato answered

"Takato, no one blames you for what happened in the Digital World" Rika said trying to comfort her friend

"Jeri still does" Takato said though it was barely audible

Rika sighed and sat down next to Takato and put an arm around the goggleheaded tamer. This would have surprised the boy, but since Rika opened up she's has become more touchy feely yet still could remain her cool self.

"Goggles, you can't let this bring you down and Jeri doesn't still blame you actually she's worried like the rest of us" Rika said

"That's what you think, I've known her longer than you have and she does blame me" Takato said putting his head down

Rika clenched her fists wishing she could _knock_ some sense into Takato, but she held back since she knew it wasn't the time or place. Rika was irritated though because she missed the happy go lucky guy Takato usually was and seeing him like this hurt her as much as him.

"It's going to take some time goggles, she had a dramatic event happen to her and also had old wounds ripped open" Rika said sagely

"I know and none of that would've happened if she didn't come with us" Takato said

"Takato, she's was a tamer, she knew the risks she was going to have to take" Rika said

"She wasn't ready for this" Takato said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening

"You think Henry or I were either or the others for that matter" Rika said

Takato didn't say anything

"Look Takato we can't change the past, heck if we could I would've changed a few things in mine, but we can make the future better just give it time" Rika said

"When did you become so wise" Takato joked

Rika smiled a little

"Probably spending all that time with Henry" Rika said smiling

Takato smiled

_Rika has such a lovely smile I wish she'd show it more_ Takato thought as he stared at her

Rika became to feel a little unnerved at the way Takato was looking at her and began to fidget.

"Are you feeling any better?" Rika asked nervously

"I think so" Takato said getting up

When Takato stood he looked around now noticing he had no idea where he was and his face showed it.

Rika laughed at this

"Um, Rika do you have any idea where we are?" Takato asked

"Well, we aren't in Kansas anymore Gogglehead" Rika said smiling

"I had no idea that I was this far away I guess I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice" Takato said rubbing the back of his neck

"Come on Goggles I'll show you the way" Rika said getting up and leading the way

Takato followed alongside Rika

"So, were you looking for me long?" Takato asked

"No, I wasn't not until those idiots ditched you" Rika said

"Don't blame them Rika it wasn't there fault" Takato said hoping she didn't beat his friends to a pulp

"Don't worry I won't hurt those two it's Ryo, who's going to feel my wrath" Rika said cracking her knuckles

Takato sighed

"I guess there's no way of talking you out of it, huh?" Takato asked

"No way Goggles he's in for a beating" Rika said

"Just thought I'd try" Takato said shoving his hands in his pockets

--

When the two got back to an area they were both familiar with it was late and both had to get home, but Takato thought of something better.

"Hey Rika, how about you have dinner at my place?" Takato asked surprisingly

Rika looked at Takato with a like he grew a second head

"Uh, sure but what about your mom and dad?" Rika asked

"I'm sure they won't mind, but you better call your grandmother just to be sure" Takato said taking a few steps away to let Rika have some privacy

Rika nodded as she took out her cell

"_**Hello Nonaka residence Seiko speaking"**_

"Hey Grandma, it's me I was wondering if it would be alright if I had dinner at Takato's"

"_**No problem dear your mother will be out tonight so that's just fine you enjoy your date"**_

"Grandma, it's not a date I'm going to have dinner with Gogglehead's parents that's it" Rika said annoyed at what her Grandma said

"_**Whatever you say dear just have fun"**_

Rika hung up her phone with a sigh

"So what did she say?" Takato asked stepping towards her

"She said it was fine"

"Good then let's go" Takato said smiling

--

"Hey mom, dad I'm home is it alright if Rika joins us for dinner?" Takato said as soon as he entered his family bakery

"It's fine Takato" Takehiro Matsuki said

"Rika it's nice to see you again" Mie Matsuki said wiping her hands on her apron before she went and greeted the redhead

"It's nice to see you again too Mrs. Matsuki" Rika said

During dinner Rika listen to how to make bread from Takato's parents and found it interesting and wanted to try it also. She didn't count the time when they were hiding from the D-reaper.

"Making bread sound interesting I would like to try it" Rika said

"Really, you're the first one of Takato's friends to be interested on baking" Mie Matsuki said

"I am, I would have thought Jeri would find it interesting?" Rika said shocked

"She was a little, but never asked to try it out, which by the way are welcome to anytime" Takehiro Matsuki said smiling a little at the redhead

"Really, I can help out in the bakery?" Rika asked happily

Both Mie and Takehiro nodded

"That's great Rika it would be nice to have someone to talk to" Takato said

Rika smiled

--

Takato decided to walk Rika home though she protest adamantly

"Seriously Gogglehead I don't need to be walked home" Rika muttered

"I know, but I wanted to so you're going to just have to deal with it" Takato said in a tone that meant it was final

"Fine"

Takato smiled

When they got to Rika's house they said goodnight then Takato did something Rika didn't expect. After he hugged her he gave her a kiss on the cheek making Rika blush.

"See you tomorrow Rika" Takato said walking away

**End**

**A/N: What do you think hit that review button and let me know**


End file.
